


Чувство звука

by my_deep_ocean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Любимые звуки Чондэ, их ценность и чувства.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 1





	Чувство звука

**Author's Note:**

> з к ч
> 
> (звуки как чувства)

Один из любимых звуков Чондэ – _дождь._

Прозрачные капли дождя, словно слёзы, неизбежно падают на землю, по-людски разбиваясь и сливаясь с остальной грязной водой воедино. Барабанят по черепицам, играя между собой "кто быстрее стечёт вниз", по увеличивающимся лужам, по голой коже, лаская её холодной водой и забирая тепло.

Дождь – очищение, думает он. Каждая капля, попавшая вам на кожу, также чиста, как и ваш разум во время рождения. Но та вновь сливается с вами и становится грязной, не придавая никакого очищения душе, лишь телу.

Второе, что любит Чондэ, — _звук поцелуя._

Кожа к коже, влажные губы соприкасаются нежно, то страстно, грубо, с отчаянием, почти невесомо. Движения в такт, в ритм сердец целующихся, рваные горячие вдохи и выдохи в чужой рот, крошечные шажки скользкого языка в мокром плену рта. А между тем пальцы вплетаются в волосы и легонько тянут вниз, ладони шарят по телу от щеки до талии, широкими раскалёнными мазками будоража партнёра до томной тяжести в паху и в животе, до ощутимого покалывания в пальцах, рубиновых щёк и поплывшего взгляда. Мокрые губы отстраняются и покрывают лёгкими, краткими поцелуями подбородок, щёки, виски, веки, нос, перемещаются к шее и оставляют багровые пятна, налившиеся кровью, чужой слюной и жаркими стонами.

Третье — _утро._

Каждый день оно разное. Из приоткрытого окна в комнату тихой мелодией звучат пение птиц, желающие доброго утра и удачного дня, монотонные шаги людей и проезжающие машины, легко скользящие по асфальту. Бывает в этот скромный оркестр присоединяется дождь, дарящий приятную прохладу и свежесть. А бывает, что в комнате так тихо, что чужое тёплое дыхание, согревающий бок, кажется громким, сливающимся с собственным в единое целое.

Четвёртый звук — _смех._

Не чей-либо смех, а именно единственного человека. Проникающий в душу до самого дна, освещая на своём огромном пути всё пространство. Чондэ готов слушать этот смех бесконечно. Ощущать кожей до вздыбленных волос множество волн колебаний, достигающих всех вокруг без конца.

Этот смех, чужой голос, громкий, то до невозможности тихий, ускоряет сердцебиение человека напротив на несколько ударов, гоняя бурлящую кровь до точки кипения, где всё взрываетсч ослепительными фейерверками удовольствия. И он чувствует это и улыбается.

Пятое — _касание._

Если внимательно прислушаться, то можно услышать его. Шелестящее, как пожелтевшие опавшие листья осени на ветру, глухое, словно стук сердца в ушах, и невообразимо тёплое, как объятия.

Чондэ любит ощущать нежные прикосновения к своему лицу, изучающие, ласкающие. В волосах, перебирающие каждую прядку, а затем кончик чужого носа зарывается в них, глубоко вдыхая с мягкой улыбкой на губах и шепча что-то беззвучно. Любит держаться за руки, касаться ладонью до груди, где бьётся любимое сердце только для тебя, исследовать губами взмокшую спину и рисовать кончиками пальцев по телу всевозможные узоры и слова, которые обязательно прочтут.

Но больше всего Чондэ любит слушать, прижавшись ухом то к спине, то к груди, а, бывает, держать пальцы на шее и запястьях любимого, аккуратно выискивая пульс, _ритм сердцебиения_. Словно азбуку морзе читает по стукам множество фраз и слов, относящиеся только к нему, ощущает чувства сквозь этот ритмичный звук, передающий эмоции и самое прекрасное — любовь.

Чондэ готов слушать жизнь любимого сердца всё оставшееся время, отведённое ему во много лет. Он готов говорить бесконечно _фразу в три слова_ своему человеку, лишь бы знать и услышать, как останавливается на секунду, а затем быстро-быстро бьётся _сердце Бэкхёна_ в его груди, заставляя Чондэ утянуть краснеющего парня в поцелуй, нежный, как лепестки роз и алеющие щёки, и передающий всё-всё прекрасное на свете.

июль, 2016.  
вместе до параллельных миров.


End file.
